Teenage Dream
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: The free things money could never buy and that included a stroll in the park with the love of your life.


They were not a normal couple, nor did they have a normal relationship. Asami was like the North Pole as Takaba was the South Pole. They were living in two different worlds, the rich and the poor. They both had different personalities; Asami was cool, cold and calculating while Takaba was expressive, heart-warming and acted on instincts.

Takaba's mental list could go on and the day would just pass and he still wouldn't be finished. But he wouldn't do that right now. Because right now was one of those moments of normality that he would secretly cherish in their undefined-but-solid relationship.

Truthfully, it doesn't take much to make Akihito happy. As he lived his early years (prior to meeting Asami) in not-so-financially-stable circumstances, he has learned to enjoy the simple things in life. The free things money could never buy and that included a stroll in the park with the love of your life.

It was late evening. The night was at its peak. They moon shined brightly on the cement pavement as if it were a spotlight focused only on them.

Earlier that evening, Asami had Akihito abducted-picked up at his apartment and brought to Club Sion. Akihito still struggled, not because he was against it, but it just pissed him off that no prior notice came _again_; a call from Asami would at least have him prepared for the pick-up-and-delivery to the club's office.

After their argue-sex-makeup routine, Akihito insisted on a few drinks. And with his low tolerance to alcohol came about whimsical whims that Asami just likes to indulge in.

So here they were walking side-by-side in the park, Akihito leaning on Asami, with his left arm wrapped around Akihito's waist and the fingers intertwined with Akihito's right hand; as if a lock that only the two of them could open.

Seeing other couples sitting on the benches, Akihito couldn't help but feel that they too belonged there like the other couples did. A sense of normality, that what he and Asami have is just as acceptable to the world.

Somewhere, a radio could be heard playing a song; the wind carried the music all over the park as if to serenade the lovers.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Akihito hummed to the foreign music as the chorus replayed. He knew some english phrases but he still couldn't make out the lyrics as it was sang in a fast rhythm; he was quite sure though that it was a love song. Akihito was only able to make out one line and it was enough to make the night _perfect_.

_**No regrets, just love. **_

He smiled at the thought of the lyric. It was a short phrase yet it reflected they entirety of both their feelings.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Akihito looked at his lover who also turned to look at him. Golden orbs filled with warmth, lust and love mesmerized him, casting a spell on his heart to race at an abnormal speed. _Seriously, how can he stay composed at a moment like this when I'm about to melt. _Akihito thought as they continued to look at each other. _I'm gonna make sure you lose all that composure later._

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Akihito pulled his lover down to a slow, deep kiss, which only lasted a few moments as he quickly pulled Asami towards the direction of the limo. _"Let's go."_ Akihito said with a mischievous grin, as he was already thinking up of plans to make the yakuza even more _crazy in love_ with him.

* * *

I think it came out like how I wanted it to be... I think. Good thing I also saved it from being too dramatic. Whew! That was a close call...one of the reasons why I kept it short, if it became long, I'd get carried away. (~_~;) The song lyrics is from Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.


End file.
